


Tigerlily

by InkandOwl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl
Summary: The knife settles on top of the plate and Eddie digs his tongue into his molars, probably fishing out a sesame seed, and he leans back in his chair, “You could. If you want to.” He says it in his tax filing voice. ‘Richie, do you want me to itemize these deductions? Great, i’m doing it anyway.’“I could eat you out?”“While i’m sleeping, yeah.”“Huh.” Richie tries not to cause a ruckus over breakfast, “Can I like, put it in too?”Eddie huffs out a laugh, “‘Can I put it—’ what are you twelve? Do you want to fuck me while i’m sleeping too?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 518





	Tigerlily

**Author's Note:**

> This is— porn. Truly just a deep dive of whatever kinks I want and Eddie and Richie being disgusting slobs that love each other. Also, I'm upset about the lack of sixty-nining in this fandom so expect more of that. I'm on twitter @PaperWarewolf!

It starts very to the point. 

That’s how Richie likes to live these days. He survived some cosmic shit, he’s a late in life gay, he’s got a hot fiance that lets him do gross things to his naked body. It’s excellent, he’s not holding shit back anymore. 

“There’s something about the way you look in the morning when you fall asleep naked. It’s super hot, you’re all relaxed and soft looking, I just wanna like,” Richie sits down hard in the chair across from Eddie at the kitchen table, “I wanna eat you out or something.” 

Eddie stops dragging the butter knife across his bagel and lifts an eyebrow, “Or something?” 

“Yeah.” Richie shrugs, “You look sweet, I want to make you feel all warm and good.” 

The knife settles on top of the plate and Eddie digs his tongue into his molars, probably fishing out a sesame seed, and he leans back in his chair, “You could. If you want to.” He says it in his tax filing voice. ‘ _Richie, do you want me to itemize these deductions? Great, i’m doing it anyway._ ’ 

“I could eat you out?” 

“While i’m sleeping, yeah.” 

“Huh.” Richie tries not to cause a ruckus over breakfast, “Can I like, put it in too?” 

Eddie huffs out a laugh, “‘Can I put it—’ what are you twelve? Do you want to fuck me while i’m sleeping too?” 

Yes, he very much does. He wants to do that to Eddie _all_ the time, but there’s a very specific feeling he ascribes to sleeping Eddie and sex and he frowns, “That sounds so aggressive! I don’t want to _fuck_ you while you’re sleeping, I want to get you all wet and happy and maybe slide my dick inside so he can be all wet and happy too.” 

Eddie is dressed for work, buttoned into his fancy shirt with his fancy blazer and he doesn’t even get all blustery and red anymore when Richie says things like this. His cheeks just tint a little pink. “Yeah, you can,” he clears his throat, the only suggestion that he’s affected by this, “you can do that. Sometimes. Not all the time because I need to sleep, and I don’t want to be all disgusting too close to work and not be able to take a shower.” 

He lays out his stipulations evenly, eyes flicking up to Richie briefly and then clearing his throat again. Richie smiles, huge and toothy, “This is like a dream come true.” 

“So easily pleased.” 

Richie preens at that, but then he’s putting his hands up on top of the table, “Should we set up some sort of system? Like a safe word?” He isn’t actually educated on safe words, him and Eddie have never dipped their toes in the BDSM scene or any kinks that might require it. 

Eddie gets up from the table, presses both sides of his bagel together so that it’s become more handheld, “No, I don’t- if I don’t want you too I’ll just tell you to stop.” 

He’s staring at Richie like this is the safe word here. Will you stop if I tell you to stop? Duh, what the fuck, yes. Richie nods and grabs Eddie’s hand, kissing the back of his knuckles. 

—

Richie doesn’t get to indulge until a week after their conversation. Not because Eddie doesn’t fall asleep naked, because the blessed, incredible thing about post clown killing Eddie is that he has no hang ups about being naked at all. He’s got this body he worked hard for, made his own, fought for his life in, and now he has this grip on his sexuality that he can own, and he is going to live in it! And sleep naked. 

No; Richie doesn’t get to burrow into Eddie’s body like a sloppy, mannerless animal, because Eddie always wakes up before him. It’s not even light outside and his sympathetic nervous system already has him shaken awake and slinking around the house like he’s fortifying the perimeter. Until it’s Tuesday again and the grace of god wakes him up at five am. He can go back to sleep, he’s got nowhere to be, and most importantly, Eddie is fast asleep next to him. 

He’s got his arms stretched above his head, slid mostly off his pillow, and the bedspread is pooled around his hips. He looks like a feast, laid out for Richie to go in like a starving man. 

His cock is already stirring between his legs, heavy and half hard when he rolls into his elbows and curls his fingers into the sheets. Eddie always sleeps with his left leg hiked up just slightly to the side, his clit poking out like a sweet little cock from his dark pubes. He always looks so tight when Richie hasn’t been inside of him yet, staking his claim and leaving a mess in his wake. Sometimes, if Eddie’s really worn out from sex, he’ll knock right out afterwards and Richie gets to watch his cum drip out of Eddie. As he slides down the bed, stalking across the wood floor on his knees, Richie wishes he had pumped a load into Eddie last night; lick it all out of Eddie this morning. 

Richie flops his upper body on the bed, watches his prey where he breathes softly on his back, gripping Eddie’s knees lightly and pushing them apart slowly. Eddie doesn’t stir, unphased by Richie acting weird in bed even in his sleep. He leans over to the nightstand, unfolds his glasses carefully; a man about to _study_ , and settles back between Eddie’s legs. 

Richie sucks his thumb into his mouth, puts himself eye level with Eddie’s soft pink cunt. His thumb sinks a little into warm, pliant flesh, but Eddie’s nowhere near wet and ready, so he rubs slowly with an easy pressure. He works up a decent amount of spit and drools over the top of Eddie’s clit, something he would knee him in the face for if he was awake, and then he sucks it into his mouth. 

It’s a slow endeavor. Richie isn’t doing this to be hard and fast and primal. This is Richie _savoring_. Rolling Eddie’s clit around on his tongue, dipping his thumb into his folds to collect the growing slick there. His own cock is throbbing between his legs, jumping for attention, practically sentient and begging Richie to sink in there, let him nestle into his favorite place in the entire world. 

Eddie is starting to stir under his attention, and Richie flattens his tongue, laves it between his slick folds and over his clit and back again. Eddie’s hips are moving, little presses against the mattress and Richie grips his thighs, smashes his face more eagerly in Eddie’s cunt. “Mmm, Richie?” Eddie’s voice is strained and sleep rough and a breathy moan falls out of him when his brain seems to catch up with his body. His thighs press around Richie’s head lightly and he can feel Eddie’s fingers carding through his hair. “You are— You’re really getting in there.” Eddie laughs out but his words come out shaky and needy. 

He collapses back onto the bed, lets Richie slobber all over him for a few more minutes before he whines and says, “Get up here, please.” 

Richie wipes his face on the side of his arm, “I’m not done.” He says, ready to pout about it. 

Eddie rolls over, drags himself sideways onto the bed and looks at Richie with his sleepy, deep brown eyes, “You can finish, but I want something to do with my mouth too.” 

It’s a low, husky whisper and Richie bites back a moan, before he’s scrambling fully onto the bed and clumsily onto his side next to Eddie. His dick hits the underside of Eddie’s chin while he’s trying to pry his legs back open and get his head in there. Eddie laughs and smacks Richie in the hip so that he’ll scoot back enough that Eddie can get his lips wrapped around him. 

The velvety heat of Eddie’s mouth, sucking lazily at his cock, moaning when Richie fucks his tongue into Eddie’s loose wet hole; this is the moment that Richie wants to live in forever. 

The easiness doesn’t last once they’ve spent the better part of the five o’ clock hour sucking on each other in bed, and Eddie starts to get tight and a little frantic— heels starting to kick against the mattress and mouth going slack around Richie’s cock. He makes high pitched, fucked out noises when Richie slips a few fingers inside of him, to give his cunt something to cling to when he comes, and gives out one whimpering, twitching moan before falling onto his back. Richie gets onto his knees, sucks his fingers into his mouth once he pulls them out of Eddie. He’s ready to jerk off about this until he turns into a dried out husk. 

Eddie pats his thigh, “Come back here” He pants out and Richie drops his head between his shoulders to look back at Eddie, right up his nose. 

“Back where?” 

Sometimes Eddie likes it when Richie finishes inside of him. Likes the rubbing pressure after he’s come, but he keeps pulling useless on Richie’s leg. “Fuck my face.” 

Oh, well. Who is Richie to disappoint? 

He gets his knees on either side of Eddie’s face, careful not to hit him in the nose, and sinks his hips down, into the eager heat of Eddie’s mouth. It doesn’t take him long, thrusting against Eddie’s tongue erratically. “Can I come in your mouth?” 

Please say yes, please say yes, please— “Mmmhm.” Eddie hums, nodding the best he can. 

“Fuck yeah.” Richie grits out, forehead pressed against Eddie’s thigh, and then his balls tighten up, shooting a load down Eddie’s throat. 

He comes back to the land of the living with Eddie crawling up next to him, licking at the corner of his mouth and huffing out a sigh when he curls into Richie’s side, “I have to go to work today.” 

Richie glances backwards at the clock on the nightstand, “You have time.” 

“But I don’t have the will to leave this bed now. That was good.” 

Eddie’s face is flushed and sated and Richie grins, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it was _really_ good.” He cracks an eye open and looks at Richie. 

“What did it feel like?” Richie drapes his arm around Eddie’s waist, drags their bodies close together, “Waking up like that? Did you dream about it first?”

He wants to know all the gory details from Eddie’s perspective. Eddie shakes his head, then turns his head completely so he can focus on Richie, “No, not a dream, like— I felt warm and— sort of safe? Like it felt comforting?” Richie grins and Eddie goes on, “It felt easy.” 

“No rush.” 

“No rush.” Eddie agrees with a pleasant smile. “Is that what you wanted it to feel like?”

Richie rolls him onto his back, kisses him deep and slow, “That’s exactly what I wanted.” 

—

They don’t do it again for a while. Richie wants to keep it novel. 

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t think about it every time he wakes up though. 

It’s when he wakes up with a nearly full erection, courtesy of a heavy dream and Eddie pressed up against him in his arms all night; that’s when he wakes up and takes in Eddie’s soft sleeping form and nearly throws the sheets from the bed. 

He gets the lube from their bathroom this time, determined to try something new. Stroking himself slowly, he gets his cock slick and hard, settles in between Eddie’s legs. It’s only three this time, and tomorrow is Saturday. Eddie is deeper in sleep with his lips hanging open and a quiet snore rattling between his teeth. Richie lifts Eddie’s thighs, drapes them over the top of his own and then spreads his own legs out along Eddie’s sides. 

Eddie’s hips are tilted up like this, just slightly, but Richie can see all of him this way. He dribbles more lube over himself and strokes some more, pressing his cock down so that he can rub the head over Eddie’s clit. 

He works himself over him, over Eddie’s folds, putting a gentle pressure on his opening and pulling back to run the shaft between his lips. Richie looks so big like this, thick, fat cock pushing against Eddie’s rosy, warm pussy. It’s getting shiny now, with lube and slick, and Eddie makes a quiet noise, shifting against the pillow. Richie stills himself, lets Eddie fall back from the precipice of awake. He wants Eddie to feel full and stuffed up in his sleep— content like he was the first time. 

The head of his cock pushes again into his hole, just the tip of it, and Richie grips himself, rubs around the inside of that tight heat and pulls out again. He yawns, still exhausted, wanting to sleep and fuck, and slides his hips forward. He sinks all the way into Eddie, keeps himself seated and thumbs at Eddie’s clit. Tiny movements to watch it harden and twitch against his finger. 

Richie’s body feels entirely sated, leaning back on his palms to study their joined hips, Eddie stretched around him and pulsing, even in sleep. 

He yawns again and leans over Eddie, gathers an arm underneath him and rolls smoothly onto his back, draping Eddie over the top of him. He stirs, mumbles Richie’s name as his legs fall over Richie’s sides. It only takes Richie pushing his hips up, working his cock all the way in, when Eddie sighs and settles down onto his chest, tucking his head against his neck and falling back asleep. 

Richie doesn’t really fall asleep. Not entirely. 

He drifts off here and there, but he’s too aware of Eddie sprawled out on top of him. Too aware of his cock softening some and then fattening up again inside of him. Sometimes he wakes up, rolls his hips slowly, spreading his hands over Eddie’s back and resting one of them over the scar there. 

The sun is finally up enough, pale pink spreading through their bedroom, when Richie starts the rocking of his hips and decides he’s done keeping Eddie split open all night. He’s probably going to be sore from the intermittent fucking he’s been taking for hours. He pumps his hips up, wrapping his arms around Eddie in a tight embrace to keep him still. 

Richie can feel the moment Eddie wakes up— truly wakes up. He goes tense in his arms and his knees press into either side of Richie on the mattress, a tiny whine escaping right against Richie’s ear. “How do you feel, baby?” 

“Good.” Eddie whimpers and this isn’t the slow, easy morning Richie had thought it would be. His blood is coursing through him and demanding that he push all those beautiful moans out of Eddie. Turn them into beggin, pleading, reverence. “How long have you been—?” 

“Oh, all night, baby.” Richie moves one of his hands to grasp Eddie’s thigh, pull his leg up and drive harder into Eddie’s body, “You’ve been keeping my cock warm for hours, making me feel so good.” Eddie lets out a desperate noise, needy when he digs his fingers into Richie’s hair, “Made you feel so good too, you were so wet for me all night. Kept squirming on my cock like you were dreaming about it. Did you dream that you were stuffed full? Was your cunt happy, leaking all over me like you were full of cum?” 

Eddie sobs then, tries to work his way out of Richie’s grip so he can scramble into Richie’s lap, bounce on his cock. Richie just holds him tighter, bends his knees so that he can dig his heels into the bed, “Please, Rich— baby, please.” 

“Please, what? What do you need, sweetheart?” 

Richie is already fucking into him at a brutal pace, and Eddie is nearly clawing their sheets to ribbons behind Richie’s head, “Tell me. Tell me how it felt, tell me— tell me what I felt like.”

Oh, talking Richie can do. 

“You felt like a fucking dream, babydoll. All night, tight as a glove on me, like you were made for me,” He mutters it against Eddie’s ear, “Like I was made for you, to fill up that greedy little hole of yours. Maybe I’ll get some fingers in there too next time, you want that? To be that full with me?” Eddie is getting tight around him and Richie pounds into him, “I bet you would be _purring_ with happiness about it. You want me to come inside you, beautiful? I’ll get you real nice and slick— eat it out of you if you’re not too sore.” 

“Yeah—” Eddie ends up gasping it out, seizing up in Richie’s hands and then he’s scrabbling at his chest, crying out, “Yeah, yeah, _Richie, please_.” 

Richie comes too and it’s blinding. He’s been slowly working himself up and edging himself back all night that his orgasm feels violent, and he’s instantly terrified that he’s broken a few of Eddie’s ribs. 

Eddie rolls off of him with a pitiful whimper, “God, my fucking thighs.” He grits out and Richie yawns, his jaw popping. Right. Eddie’s had his thighs spread over Richie’s hips all night. 

“You okay?” They didn’t talk about going this far and Richie feels a creep of guilt. 

“Uh, yeah.” Eddie looks at him, “That was intense, right?” 

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t really like— consult with you if you wanted me inside you all night. That was an impulse decision.” Richie admits, “I was just very sleepy when I started and you were very— cozy.” 

Eddie looks at him and they both snort. Eddie sits up and one of his knees pops loudly, and then his spine and he groans, “Alright, normal sex for a while. This was fun, but maybe get me on my side next time. Thank god I don’t have work today.” 

“Did you want me to eat you out still?” Richie gathers the pillow up underneath him. 

“No.” Eddie waves his hand breezily, “That sounded fun in the moment but i’m wiped. I want to take a bath. Maybe go back to sleep. Come with me.” He slides off the bed, holds his hand out to Richie. 

Richie runs his thumb over the white gold ring on Eddie’s finger, and then grips his hand. “What if I fuck you in the—”

“Richie!” Eddie shoves him and Richie laughs, “There’s no way you’re still fucking horny.” 

“Nah, I can’t go again for another month, but god, you should’ve seen your face.”


End file.
